PollDump 1 11 2011
PollDump_1_11_2011 delete 1 hour long vids? 3 y 0 n im@s block? 2 y 0 n Hey. New day. Five more posts. 0 You were about to pull the trigger on Yu. 1 Its a very large gun too. This should be interesting. You give the all clear to fire. The lights flicker briefly just before the entire ship rocks with recoil. An 80cm shell was a hell of a thing to propel afterall. You watch the external feeds as the round rips straight through the opposing ship, it shield barely lasting a second against the sheer force of the behemoth slug. 0 "It's good I know those are unmanned." 1 "Anything else?" 0 "Shame it takes three days to recharge. . ." Yu's eyes narrow and she finally steps out of her unit, "I suppose I'm a prisoner at this point forward?" she asks, giving Danielle a cursory glance, "Afterall, I don't intend on fighting my squadmates on the field." Danielle immediately opens her mouth to protest. 0 Let her. 0 "Oi, given the circumstances, it probably would be best you work with us." 1 "I get this feeling you know more than she does." "She's a lower rank than I am, she probably just got false information." Danielle wraps her cloak around her shoulders, "I'd suggest explaining the explanation proper to her. Unless of course, you feel like you'll have better luck getting information out of her than me. I wouldn't suggest it though." 2 Explain the situation. 0 "So what WERE you told then?" 0 "I reckon I should just send her to one of the vacant quarters and be done with it." Twenty minutes later, you realize just how complicated the entire thing has gotten. Yu is staring at you with a blank look, "You're meaning to tell me you actually believe there's some government conspiracy in all this? Have you checked with your own groups affiliation with the military then or are you just assuming I'm part of this 'splinter' mercenary group?" 0 "Did you ever consider doing that to your unit?" 0 ". . .Danielle, she stays with you." 2 "I'd like to think I'm not the one wearing the tinfoil hat." Danielle leans on the doorway, yawning, "As much as Id like to think otherwise, she probably isn't the one wearing it Yu. I've done some digging. . .before you ask, I snuck into your server room. This unit itself is sound. Enough credentials and transactions for that. I don't recall us ever having records like that. Rather, I should say, formatted like that." 2 "It just looked official didn't it?" 1 "Cant you use that argument against me?" 0 ". . .How the hell did you sneak in?" Poll nao? 0 POLL NAO 1 I LIKE TO FAP TO KOREAN DOODS STREAM NAO? 0 STREAM NAO 5 I LIKE TO FAP TO KOREAN DOODS Who will win in this epic confrontation? 2 BinaryHeap 0 meguca 1 It will never begin